El Alquimista Moderno
by WHITESchocolate
Summary: Raul se ha envuelto en un enrrollo despues de investigar sobre alquimia. Su madre ha muerto y esta solo con su hermano.  Un intento de transmutacion, varias desgracia... la verdad esta tan lejana y el camino se va borrando.


**Modern**** Alchemist.**

Raúl se encontraba en su cuarto muy aburrido

por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por ahí

. Se levanto y salió de su casa con su billetera por si las dudas.

Cercano a finalizar su viaje al ver que por donde caminaba ya eran barrios muy extraños decidió volver a casa.

En eso vio una pequeña casa donde vio una venta de cosas viejas.

Entre estas un libro con un extraño círculo y muchas letras.

Pregunto al vendedor respecto a este y el le comento que realmente no tenía mucho sentido, pues se trataba de Alquimia.

Le dijo que era una antigua ciencia perdida en el tiempo y realmente ese libro no le podía ser muy útil.

Curioso por su interior Raúl decidió comprarlo,

no costo más que unos cuántos 15 dólares y se fue apresurado a su casa.

Se encerró en su cuarto con la luz a medio dar y abrió el libro, realmente se veía antiguo.

Estaba hecho a mano y contenía un gran grueso.

Intercambio equivalente?-

se pregunto este al verlo con letras grandes y bien marcadas… Edward Elric, ese era el nombre del Autor.

Realmente había muchas cosas complicadas así que intento descifrarlas como pudiera..

Después de varias semanas logro entender muchas cosas

y por las noches organizaba sus ideas.

-La Alquimia es la ciencia de entender, descomponer y componer la materia.

Esta se puede realizar atreves de un circulo de transmutación que es la ecuación para balancear los materiales.

Sin embargo esto no garantiza la omnipotencia si alguien desea obtener algo debe de dar algo equivalente.

Ese es el fundamento de la alquimia conocido como intercambio equivalente..

La transmutación humana, el único acto prohibido para cualquier humano.- pensó

A la mañana siguiente se levanto a leer la nueva parte de su libro.

Decía con letras en una sola página, como una nueva sección ,: Mi experiencia propia.

Raúl se sorprendió, valla que clase se vida habrá tenido una persona tan sabia como este tipo, empezó a leer.

Mi nombre es Edward Elric,

tome el apellido de mi madre cuando tenía 15 años

ya que llegue a odiar a mi padre por abandonarnos a mí, a mi hermano pequeño Alphonse y a mi madre cuando tenía 10 años.

Su apellido es Hoenhime.

Después de que mi padre se fue una mañana muy temprano,

dejando a mi madre por un año esperándolo,

esta murió por una epidemia en mi lugar de nacimiento Resembool.

Por lo que me quede con mi vecina y amiga del alma Winry y la abuela Pinako Rockbell.

Los padres de Winry habían muerto ya en la guerra de Isval, ellos eran médicos,

pero luego los detalles.

Cuando perdí a mi madre sufrí mucho,

en el tiempo que esperamos a mi padre con mi pare aprendí un poco de alquimia,

por lo que decidimos hace lo prohibido

, si, Transmutación Humana-

en eso el hermano pequeño de Raúl, Carlos entro al cuarto haciendo un alboroto

-Hermano! Juguemos a los tazos!-

grito por todos lados revolviendo unas hojas que se habían caído del libro

-Carlo quítate!-

grito preocupado por que las hojas no se dañaran mas.

-Mama esta preocupada por ti,

dice que estas mucho tiempo encerrado-

-Solo vete!

-Que es esto?-

dijo tomando una de las hojas del suelo con un circulo de trasmutación

-Dame eso y vete dijo empujándolo a la salida

Volteo a ver la ver donde se había quedado y continuo leyendo.

Transmutación humana,

realmente no sabíamos muy bien que hacer

pero al poco tiempo descubrimos a una mujer alquimista llamada Itzumi y su esposo que pasaban por la ciudad.

Después de un extraño entrenamiento en una isla donde descubrimos que

Uno es Todo y Todo es Uno

recibimos sus aprendizajes.

Teníamos todo listo para la gran noche… los ingredientes, el círculo, todo era perfecto.

En eso la puerta del cuarto sonó

-Raúl sal ya ¡!-

gritaba su mama, el salió escondiendo el libro bajo su cama

– ya me dijo tu hermano que le pegaste

-QUE! Yo..

-Raúl… por favor apóyame

, estos tiempos han sido muy difíciles para mi.

Desde que tu padre nos dejo y nos divorciamos

Yo he tenido que tomar mucho medicamento.

El no nos da dinero y sabes que es…

-Muy difícil, -

en eso su madre se levanto a la cocina

– No tomes"!- grito pero su madre estaba muy estresad

-Maldito ¡!-

pensó, luego llego a su mente Hoenhimen y se pregunto si era un idiota como su padre

. El sabía que su madre no solía tomar,

todo empezó cuando supo que su padre la iba a dejar, luego vino el divorcio y lo demás.

Antes el trabajo no era de que preocuparse, y ella ayudaba en la casa muy alegre siempre sin importar nada.

La noche paso y en la mañana

Raúl vio que eran las 1:00 p.m. muy tare normalmente su mama lo despertaba a las 10:00 a.m...

Se levanto y encontró a su mama tirada en el suelo

-Mama arriba, tienes trabajo y no es tiempo de perderlo…mama-

dijo al ver que esta ni se movió, luego noto que su respiración era faltante

- Mama! Mama ¡!- corrió y llamo a una ambulancia por el teléfono.

Lo único que puedo decir es que ahora ellos se encontraban rente a una tumba vestidos de traje negro.

Volvieron a casa huyendo de los nulos familiares y amigos que habían ido hacia su casa.

-Hermano… tengo hambre-

dijo Carlos

-Come unas galletas -

dijo mientras se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar,

paso unas horas así asta que un carro paso y se ilumino una parte del cuarto con la luz.

Ahí logro ver una página del libro suelta que decía : Transmutación Humana Todo era perfecto

Fue entonces cuando todo empezó.

_Una semana después._

-Hermano, donde esta mama?

-Tranquilo muy pronto volverá -dijo con fuego en los ojos


End file.
